Un giro a la vida
by migue . A
Summary: Esta historia es de tematica homosexual, incluye Toby x Mike. De caracter M para capitulos proximos. PD: No soy dueño de los personajes de Pretty Little Liars
1. Chapter 1

**Me encanta esta serie y por ello he decidido que quería hacer una historia acerca de Toby y Mike, puesto a que me parece una buena idea. En esta historia** **existe "A" y Allison a muerto y aun creer que Toby es el culpable. Comienza cuando Toby está en el callejón donde suelta a llorar. Por cierto muchas cosas cambian, espero les guste.**

Toby estaba caminando, acababa de salir de la comisaria puesto a que las investigaciones acerca del asesinato siguen apuntando a él; mientras iba caminando podía escuchar los murmuros de la gente, fue cuando un carro paso que pudo escuchar " _porque no te mueres de una vez, y nos evitas los gastos del juicio"_ , Toby no lo podía soportar más, después de todo, nadie podría soportar tal martirio. Toby se dirigió hacia un callejón que quedaba entre la tienda de café y una tienda de ropa; se sentó justo al lado del contenedor de basura donde se soltó en un llanto leve; lo que Toby no sabía es que estaba siendo visto por alguien más.

POV: Mike.

Salí de una cafetería, en realidad había muchas, pero esta es mi favorita, cuando salí pude ver a Toby Cavanaugh, pude ver como muchas de las personas que le veían susurraban a sus espaldas, incluso vi a dos pequeños niños cambiando de acera por el simple de ver a Toby; en el instituto se decía que Toby Cavanaugh era quien había sido el que asesino a Allison y que provoco la ceguera de su hermana y por ello lo mandaron al reformatorio; pero desde mi punto de vista, no me parecía que fuera capaz de las cosas que decían. En fin

Cuando los pequeños cambiaron de acera, pude ver desde lejos la tristeza en sus ojos, cuando vi que se metió en aquel callejón, lo seguí para asegurarme de que se encontraba bien; para mi sorpresa, cuando llegue hasta un lugar donde pudiera observarle sin que él me viera, puede ver como las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos los cuales reflejaban dolor y tristeza.

Salí de donde estaba y entre al callejón cuidando que nadie me viera entrar; cuando estuve allí adentro, pude ver como Toby seguía ahí sin mirarme, me acerque más, él noto mi presencia e inmediatamente seco las lágrimas que caían por su rostro, pero de igual forma me senté a su lado.

"Toby, te encuentras bien?" se notaba el todo de preocupación, en mi voz.

"Si, pero eso a ti que te importa, seguramente solo vienes reírte de mí como todos los demás" aquellas palabras me dolieron, pero no sé si por el hecho de saber que le han lastimado o por que el piensa que soy como los demás.

"Qué?, no, yo solo quería saber estabas bien, o necesitabas algo"

No recibí respuesta alguna pero las lágrimas continúan saliendo de sus ojos, y se limitó a esconder el rostro entre sus brazos y aun se oían leves sollozos.

"Vamos, todo saldrá bien ya lo veras" pase mi mano por su espalda para poder tranquilizarlo y al parecer funciono, porque levanto el rostro de entre sus brazos.

"No lo creo, todos en este pueblo, piensan que soy el asesino de Allison"

"Pero ya verás que todo esto se arregla, demostraras tu inocencia y ya verás como todo vuelve a la normalidad"

"Aunque demuestre mi inocencia, nada volverá ser igual…" me dio a entender que no sabía mi nombre.

"Mike, Mike Montgomery"

"Mucho gusto Mike"

POV: Toby

Le mire directo a los ojos, cuando lo vi sentí un temblor profundo dentro de mí, como si algo fuera movido. Mike era muy guapo, de tez pálida, ojos cafés y con un rostro precioso, que era completado con un bueno cuerpo.

"Gracias, por ayudarme Mike"

"No tienes por qué agradecérmelo" me sonrío y por algún motivo me pareció la más hermosa sonrisa que he visto.

"Ya sé cómo compensártelo, te invito un café"

"No gracias, creo que paso, que tal otro día"

"Claro, lo entiendo, tal vez te da vergüenza que te vean conmigo" no entendí por qué YO estaba actuando así, de alguna forma me sentía decepcionado.

"No, no es por eso, es porque acabo de venir de aquel café de allí enfrente" señalo el café que se encontraba debajo de sus pies y luego a la cafetería que estaba enfrente.

"Emmm, claro, yo siento haber insinuado que…"

"No te preocupes, pero te aceptare la oferta, el vaso que me han dado tenía un agujero en la parte inferior" baje la vista hasta donde estaba el café y no parecía tener nada

"Bueno…, vamos"

Me levante primero y Mike me siguió, antes de estar en la otra acera, voltee para ver a Mike, quien le entrego su vaso de café a un indigente que estaba cerca de él y sonreí para mí mismo - _vaya que si es diferente-_ pensé.

Entramos a la cafetería y las miradas no tardaron en hacerse presentes; no le di importancia y al parecer Mike tampoco, me dirigí hacia la barra y pedí dos mocaccinos (mocachinos) y los lleve con Mike.

"Bueno este es el tuyo y este es el mío"

"Gracias" tomo un sorbo de la bebida y me miro sorprendido.

"Como sabias que el mocaccion es mi favorito"

"No lo sé, solo lo adivine"

Pasaron 10min. y Mike y yo nos habíamos acabado los mocaccinos.

"Oye Mike, no se supone que deberíamos estar en la escuela hace más de 15min?"

"Mierda se me a olvidado, será mejor que nos apuremos "

"Mike, es demasiado tarde para que entremos a la primera clase, con suerte podremos entrar a la segunda sin que no pillen"

Me sonrió y pude ver que estaba pensando en algo a parte de la escuela.

"Si, podríamos entrar a la siguiente clase o… podríamos y al cine a ver una película, que te parece?"

"Me parece una buena idea, pero hay que irnos para alcanzar un lugar en el sitio"

Salimos de la cafetería y llegamos hasta mi casa, nos subimos a la motocicleta, ya que el cine estaba un poco lejos; al primer arrancón Mike casi se cae.

"Sujétate, que no quiero llegar al cine solo"

El no respondió y paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y nos fuimos directo al cine.

 **Se aceptan recomendaciones acerca de esta historia gracias**


	2. Chapter 2

POV: Toby

Llegamos al cine y nos bajamos de mi motocicleta, fuimos hacia la taquilla para ver que películas estaban.

"Cual quieres ver?" le pregunte a Mike, pero él seguía viendo los carteles con los títulos de las películas.

"Qué tal si vemos una de terror"

"Por mi está bien"

Cuando estaba a punto de pagar mi boleto Mike me detuvo.

"Nop, esta vez yo te invite, así que yo pago tu boleto"

"Pero yo pagare las palomitas, de acuerdo" lo que le dije no era una pregunta sino una afirmación

"De acuerdo"

Mike pago los boletos y como la película empezaba en 15min. decidí ir por las palomitas mientras Mike esperaba sentado; estuve esperando como por 10min. hasta que compre unas palomitas grandes, dos refrescos y dos bolsas de gomitas y regrese con Mike.

"Pero cuanto has comprado, pensé que solo ibas a comprar una palomitas"

"Pues eso pensabas"

"Yo te pagare mi parte"

"Claro que no, esto ni siquiera se compara a lo que he comprado otras veces"

"Yo pagare mi parte aunque no quieras"

Como la película estaba a punto de empezar Mike y yo nos dirigimos hacia la sala 6 para ver la película, cuando entramos pude notar que la sala estaba oscura a excepción de algunas luces que estaban en las escaleras para notar el no. de los asientos, nuestros asiento eran en la fila l, asientos 16 y 17 (en la última fila pero con asientos en el medio), cuando por fin nos sentamos la película empezó con los típicos cortos aburridos; en fin.

….

A la mitad de la película voltee a ver a Mike al cual se le podía notar el miedo absoluto, lo cual me parecía adorable; hubo una parte de la película en la que un rostro ensangrentado apareció de repente y Mike escondió la cara entre mi pecho lo cual no me hacía sentir incomodo, solo pase mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo acerque más a mí; lo cual no era mucho, debido al separador que había entre los asientos; levanto el rostro de mi pecho y lo mire directo a los ojos color avellana, lo cual me produjo una sensación extraña y no puede evitar mirar sus labios; poco a poco me fui inclinando más a él y él se acercaba cada segundo, cuando nuestros labios estaban a punto de tocarse un grito proveniente de la pantalla hizo que Mike se exaltara, dando así marcha atrás. Después de aquel momento, no volvimos a cruzar miradas.

…..

La película acabo y ni Mike ni yo hablábamos, salimos del cine y el silencio seguía estando presente.

"Mike…y-yo" iba a decirle que lo siento pero él me interrumpió.

"Toby, po-podrias llevarme a m-mi casa, por favor" se le veía nervioso y no lo culpo

"Claro, sube"

Ambos nos subimos a mi moto, Mike nuevamente paso sus manos por mi cintura y sentí como recargaba su cabeza sobre mi espalda; arranque hacia el pueblo y llegamos pronto, pero en todo el camino no habíamos hablado ninguno de los dos; llegamos hacia el pueblo pero no sabía dónde quedaba la casa de Mike.

"Oye me tendrás que decir dónde vives porque no sé cómo llegar"

Me indico por donde ir y cuando por fin llegamos nos bajamos de la moto.

"Gracias por traerme, me la pase genial" no me miraba, solo estaba cabizbajo, Mike estaba a punto de irse, cuando lo tome por la mano y lo atraje hacia mí, quedando nuestros dos cuerpos juntos; lo mire por unos segundos hasta que de nuevo nos íbamos acercando más y más haciendo que nuestros labios se juntaran, lo cual desato un sinfín de sentimientos que jamás podría describir; el beso solo duro unos pocos segundos hasta que nuestros rostros se separaron unos centímetros dejándome ver el rubor en el rostro de Mike, la brecha entre nosotros no duro más de 10 segundo pues Mike volvió a juntar nuestros labios, esta vez el beso desprendía más intensidad por lo cual moví mis manos a su cintura y sentí como Mike pasaba sus manos por mi cuello atrayéndonos más, tanto que si no fuera por la ropa estaríamos completamente unidos. Nos separamos nuevamente y vi como Mike tenía una sonrisa que mostraba sus perfectos dientes y nos separamos.

"Eso que significa" Yo aún estaba confundido por lo que paso y pero si estaba seguro de que Mike me gustaba

"Eso significa que me gustas idiota" le respondí sin mas

"Y tu a mi"

"Entonces…"

"Entonces… nos vemos mañana" antes de que pudiera responder se acercó más a mí y me beso rápidamente para después irse caminando hasta la entrada de su casa. Yo solo me subí a mi moto y me fui directo a mi casa.

POV: Mike

Después de que Toby me beso y luego yo a él, me dirigí a mi casa con una gran sonrisa y cuando entre note que no había nadie en mi casa y supuse que mis padres habían ido a algún lado y que mi hermana estaría en su cuarto. Subí las escaleras dirigiéndome a mi cuarto

"Mike! Ven aquí ahora mismo" escuche a mi hermana gritar lo cual me preocupo mucho así que fui corriendo a su habitación, pero cuando entre nada parecía estar fuera de lo normal.

"Aria que es lo que pasa, porque gritas"

"Me podrías explicar la razón de porque rayos te estabas besando con Toby Cavanaugh?"

"No puedo creer que me hablaras solo para eso"

Estaba a punto de irme cuando paso por enfrente de mí y cerró la puerta

"Aria no tengo nada que explicarte"

"Claro que sí, es decir, no me importa con quien salgas, creme, pero no con Toby Cavanaugh"

"Porque?, el me gusta, yo le gusto, cual es el problema"

Ella no me contesto y supuse lo peor.

"Es porque es un chico, cierto"

"Creme que no es por eso, solo que no me da buena espina"

"Pues qué pena, porque nada de lo que me va a hacerme cambiar de opinión"

"Pero….."

 **Bueno aquí esta otro capitulo, si les gusta no olviden comentar, PLEASE.**


End file.
